


Menzogne

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Introspection, Romance, Under revision
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-02
Updated: 2006-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(...) Il problema è che a volte la verità non esiste. Uno tenta di convincersi che ha qualche certezza, qualche punto fermo, qualche postulato fondamentale e inamovibile: poi si sveglia da quel gran bel sogno che è l’innocenza e annega in un oceano di grigio. Niente bianco e nero e limiti netti e confini definiti: solo un magma informe e monolitico, qua e là spruzzato di rosso (...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Menzogne

Fictional Dream © 2006 (2 aprile 2006)  
Dragon Ball, Bulma, Vegeta e tutti gli altri personaggi sono proprietà di Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation, Star Comics e Mediaset (quali concessionari italiani).  
Nessuna violazione dei succitati copyright si ritiene intesa.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/66/menzogne)).

******

 _Il problema, fondamentalmente, è l’orgoglio. Uno può inventarsi tutti i pretesti e le scuse che vuole. Può usare la fantasia sino a consumarsi il cervello: ma non ne esce vivo. Non ne esce perché le questioni di orgoglio si confondono facilmente con le questioni di principio e le questioni di principio chiamano in conto sempre il volto sbagliato – e peggiore - di quella che uno dovrebbe supporre sia la virilità.  
  
Il problema, fondamentalmente, è il bisogno. Uno può crearsi tutti gli alibi di circostanza. Può usare la forza sino a spezzarsi del tutto: ma non ne esce vincitore. Non ne esce perché il bisogno si confonde facilmente con la mancanza e la mancanza con una specie di addomesticamento quieto che sembra quasi amore.  
  
Amore.  
  
Basta comprendere il significato di una parola per diventare un essere umano?  
_   
   
   
La prima volta aveva pensato semplicemente fosse fastidiosa. Esattamente il genere di creatura che uno si chiede perché abbiano inventato. Un’esistenza molesta, di cui nessuno avrebbe potuto sentire il bisogno. A meno che, ovviamente, non fosse malato di silenzio.  
   
La prima volta aveva pensato avesse dei colori semplicemente assurdi: perché non si era mai vista una femmina con simili capelli. E occhi così grandi. Troppo. Ed espressivi: da inghiottire ogni resistenza.  
   
La prima volta aveva pensato che prima o poi l’avrebbe fatta fuori, perché era una femmina umana e pure stupida: non si era neppure accorta che le stava salvando la vita. Del resto, a ben vedere, l’intenzione di partenza non era neppure quella.  
   
La prima volta aveva pensato che il fegato non le mancava, però: perché doveva aver capito per forza su Namek fosse arrivata la morte e non avrebbe neppure risparmiato colori come i suoi.  
   
La prima volta l’aveva dimenticata in fretta, perché l’unica donna gli interessasse si chiamava _vendetta_ : e aveva gli occhi cavi di un teschio e chiome rosso sangue.  
   
Quel sangue era stato il suo, però: e quella stupida femmina gli aveva dato un pretesto per lavarlo via, come se l’onta non ci fosse mai stata.  
   
“ _Casa mia è molto grande. Potresti stare da me._ ”  
   
Si era fermato.  
   
   
   
Era una femmina impudente e traditrice: apparteneva a un altro, ma lo faceva morire. Percepiva a pelle la provocazione quotidiana, l’invito persistente, il sorriso ipocrita, il profumo lascivo.  
 _  
Sole cocente di una stagione sconosciuta: carne troppo chiara e troppo scoperta per il suo desiderio. Troppo vicina e troppo fissa, come un’ombra persistente sulla retina  
_   
La sua voce era fastidiosa, pungente, provocatoria, imprevista. Nella sua mente, concentrata e tesa a un unico fine, s’incuneava come una crepa ogni giorno più larga. Ogni giorno più vorace e feroce. Una frattura che ingoiava frammenti della sua identità e dell’unica percezione plausibile del se stesso autentico: il guerriero. Il principe. La scimmia.  
   
L’ _uomo_.  
   
Si era detto ch’era un problema di controllo, non diverso da tutto il resto. Si era detto che avrebbe dominato quel pungolo inutile esattamente come l’aura. Si era detto che i sentimenti erano una debolezza e un tossico da cui non doveva lasciarsi sfiorare: perché in quella debolezza e in quel tossico avrebbe smarrito l’unica speranza – _l’ultima speranza_ – di concedersi l’eccellenza.  
   
Era un prezzo troppo salato per una femmina.  
   
   
 _  
Il problema è che a volte la verità non esiste. Uno tenta di convincersi che ha qualche certezza, qualche punto fermo, qualche postulato fondamentale e inamovibile: poi si sveglia da quel gran bel sogno che è l’innocenza e annega in un oceano di grigio. Esattamente. Niente bianco e nero e limiti netti e confini definiti. Solo un magma informe e monolitico, qua e là spruzzato di rosso.  
  
La verità dei guerrieri e dei mercenari, dei disperati e dei cani sciolti è semplicemente un sistema di obbedienze dovute al padrone. Sissignore e assensi comodi. Un non pensare persistente, perché se il tarlo del dubbio cominciasse a erodere la libertà dell’obbedienza, allora si innescherebbe un circuito di autodistruzione.  
  
La legge di conservazione, in fin dei conti, impone un capo chino: a guardare il sole in modo troppo diretto, del resto, la retina si brucia.  
  
   
_   
La prima volta in cui aveva incontrato Freezer era un principe ereditario già pieno della propria arroganza. Non era importante fosse un cucciolo e non potesse intendere davvero le prerogative di un titolo: era certo di essere importante, perché nessuno l’aveva mai invitato a ritenere il contrario. Importante e _speciale_ , soprattutto, per quanti significati potesse pure avere una parola indeterminata come quella.  
   
La prima volta in cui aveva incontrato Freezer il suo minuscolo _scouter_ già gli diceva che l’avrebbe ammirato fino alla morte: perché una creatura così forte meritava unicamente devozione e fiducia. Ed emulazione, ovviamente: sorgeva prepotente il desiderio di somigliarle almeno un po’.  
   
La prima volta in cui era stato punito da Freezer – _e quelle di Freezer erano punizioni esemplari_ – aveva compreso che per vivere bisognava mentire: costruirsi un tappeto di favole comode da calpestare e utili ad andare avanti. La verità non serviva davvero a nessuno, se quella verità era il degrado di un principe che doveva fare il mercenario e camminare a capo chino.  
   
Meglio mentire a se stessi e dire che sì: comunque era una soluzione abbastanza conveniente.  
   
   
   
La prima cosa avesse notato di lei, con un’evidenza spropositata, era il fatto fosse _libera_. Lo fosse fino alle estreme conseguenze. Non doveva mai pensare prima di parlare e se l’imploravi di farlo – in senso lato, ovviamente. _Un saiyan non implora. Un principe ordina soltanto_ \- quasi ti rideva in faccia. Era una terrestre insulsa e deboluccia come tutte le nullità del proprio pianeta: eppure si dava arie da padrona dell’Universo. Era persino convincente, a ben vedere.  
   
La prima cosa avesse notato di lei era che non avesse mai davvero _paura_. O meglio: chiamava paura un problema passeggero, un colpo al cuore, l’adrenalina che saliva all’improvviso. Tutto qui. Il terrore – quello vero. Quello che s’incolla dentro e ti mastica l’orgoglio – non sapeva neppure cosa fosse.  
   
Uno poteva domandarsi se non fosse un atteggiamento di comodo. Un modo per darsi un tono e confondere le acque: eppure accanto a lei realizzavi ch’era tutto il contrario. Non c’era niente da confondere. Era esattamente così: prendere o lasciare.  
   
   
   
La cosa più sorprendente di tutte, però, quella che davvero non trovava giustificazione né nella verità, né nella menzogna, era non avesse paura di lui. Non lo temesse affatto. Peggio: forse nutrisse persino qualcosa di molto prossimo alla simpatia pura e semplice.  
   
Perché?  
   
“ _Hai gli occhi tristi._ ”  
   
Era vero.  
   
L’aveva baciato.  
   
 _Non si erano più fermati_.  
   
   
   
Il sesso poteva essere un’ottima scusa per ripristinare qualcosa di simile all’equilibrio. Precario, senz’altro: ma una specie di stabilità alternativa comunque. Aveva pensato che in fin dei conti poteva essere per entrambi la stessa cosa: _vedere un po’ com’era_.  
 _  
Com’era farlo con una scimmia. Com’era farlo con una femmina terrestre.  
_   
Era scaltra e morbida e aveva due seni da morirne, quasi fossero la naturale traduzione di quel globo d’argento che gli faceva ribollire il sangue. Cominciava sempre con un bacio: gli leccava le labbra, lo violava con la sua lingua e non chiudeva mai gli occhi. C’era una luce maliziosa, provocante e invitante insieme oltre quell’azzurro metallico: una luce che raggiungeva il fulcro più profondo della sua coscienza e ispessiva i bordi della crepa. Aveva provato a resisterle, mordendola con una rabbiosa ruvidezza. La lingua di lei era passata sulla ferita delle labbra piene per portare poi sulle sue il sapore del sangue. “ _Animale,_ ” gli aveva sussurrato, prima d’insegnargli che anche le terrestri sapevano mordere: e marchiare del segno di un qualche possesso. “ _Animale._ ” Forse era vero: ma lo stava addomesticando.  
   
   
 _  
Il problema, fondamentalmente, è l’abitudine. Anche quella, con il tempo, diventa una specie di nostalgia. Uno tenta di combatterla in qualche modo, ma nel momento in cui se ne accorge è già finito. Tutto qui. È finito perché quando s’innesca l’abitudine vuol dire che gli anelli della catena sono già stati tutti disposti ad arte, attorno al collo: e chiunque possa tirare uno strappo deciso potrebbe pure chiamarsi padrone.  
  
Il problema, fondamentalmente, è che di abitudine ti ammali. Lo fai fino al punto di guardare quella catena e di non avere neppure il coraggio di frantumarla. E dire che sarebbe quasi facile, in fin dei conti.  
  
Oppure, molto semplicemente, è un’altra bugia pietosa che ti racconti per nascondere il collare che porti quasi con fierezza.  
  
   
_   
Per un tacito accordo, accadeva sempre di venerdì. Non una parola di troppo e una porta lasciata socchiusa. Era quasi, molto prosaicamente, lo lasciasse entrare: _nel suo mondo e in lei_. Senza soluzione di continuità. In silenzio, si piegava di lato, puntellata su un gomito. Lo guardava spogliarsi. Le piaceva. _Tutto qui_. Come le piaceva farsi trovare già nuda, oppure vestita di un velo che eccitasse ancor più la scoperta e il possesso. Era una femmina strana, piena dei suoi stessi desideri. Non c’erano parole e non si chiamavano mai. Forse temeva che a mormorare il suo nome l’avrebbe speso per l’uomo sbagliato  
   
“ _L’ho lasciato. Ora sono libera._ ”  
   
   
 _  
Il problema, fondamentalmente, è il piacere. Uno può dirsi quanto vuole che è una situazione temporanea e che in fin dei conti non è nulla di diverso dal soddisfacimento di un appetito. Solo un po’ più basso dello stomaco: ecco tutto. Semplicemente non è così: non è così perché quella fame non si sazia ed ogni volta il bisogno di rivederla e toccarla e morderla si fa sempre più forte.  
  
Sì, morderla.  
  
   
_   
Il suo sesso aveva un buon sapore. Era salato e marino come quei ruvidi fili d’azzurro. Poteva percorrerlo a lungo e titillarlo per il gusto crudele di sentirla gemere e stringere le gambe contro i suoi fianchi. Spingere, ritmicamente, contro di lui, fin quasi a fargli male. Oppure arcuarsi leggermente e affondare la testa nel cuscino, sino a scoprire del tutto la gola. Il collo lungo e bianco. Così meravigliosamente indifeso.  
   
Poteva stendersi su di lei, sino a schiacciarla del tutto. Avvertire la presa quasi rabbiosa di quelle dita sottili tra i suoi capelli, mentre la penetrava. Non era dolce. _Mai_. Eppure non se n’era mai lamentata. Lo baciava, piuttosto, finché quella specie di rabbia cieca non svaniva dal suo cuore e dal suo sesso. Finché con la lingua non si scioglieva anche l’ultima barriera.  
   
Sorrideva. Capitava spesso, quando si allungava accanto a lei: la testa sul suo stesso cuscino e lo sguardo volto ad un punto immacolato e invitante.  
   
Tra la gola e la spalla.  
   
 _Tra Vejita-sei e un’altra storia_.  
   
   
   
Vejita-sei.  
   
Un mondo morto eoni prima. Un mondo che aveva cessato di appartenergli prima che conoscesse il significato della parola _nostalgia_. Un mondo che forse qualcuno aveva tentato di salvare, ma davanti al destino, in fin dei conti, non v’erano che profeti inascoltati.  
   
Era stata una terza classe, anche quella volta. Sembrava solo gli scarti avessero il coraggio di fissare il sole che li avrebbe bruciati. Tutti, fino all’ultimo.  
   
Bardack aveva lo stesso viso e lo stesso sguardo del Kakaroth _vero_. Una stella sulla guancia e qualche strano potere: perché già sapeva come sarebbe finita. Non erano solo i vaneggiamenti di un padre cui stavano portando via il primogenito.  
   
Era uno dei radi ricordi del giorno in cui da principe era divenuto schiavo. Probabilmente l’aveva serbato perché quel soldato di infimo rango aveva tentato quel che suo padre aveva rifiutato per partito preso: Bardack voleva riprendersi Radish. Il re Vegeta, per contro, aveva immolato la sua prole e il suo futuro.  
   
Ricordava la furia con cui quel grosso maschio aveva spintonato il drappello di Freezer.  
   
Ricordava il latrato con cui era stato colpito e pestato e calpestato, senza tuttavia che si spezzasse il suo orgoglio.  
 _  
Quello era rimasto, sino all’ultimo, in due occhi ch’erano braci ardenti e gli avevano scavato dentro il marchio del ricordo. O forse del disagio.  
_   
Gridava il nome dei compagni già uccisi. Gridava il ricordo di due code intrecciate sino all’ultimo istante. Gridava il _suo_ nome: e quasi l’aveva strappato alla stretta di Nappa.  
   
“ _Principe... Non vendetevi. Non a quell'assassino!_ ”  
   
Era un cucciolo. Non l’aveva capito. O forse si trincerava dietro la falsa innocenza di quattro traslazioni, perché perderla avrebbe importato realizzare tutto il resto. Forse quella era stata la prima menzogna: fingere di non sapere quale fosse l’autentica natura di Freezer. Il suo _nuovo padre_.  
   
Eppure gridava, Bardack. Senza vergogna. Senza resa alcuna alle circostanze e alle ipocrisie di un popolo già venduto. Gridava: e gli annunciava una disfatta inevitabile.  
   
“ _Kakaroth. Kakaroth mi vendicherà. Vendicherà tutti noi, perché lui è l'eletto. Orgoglio e vanto della stirpe saiyan._ ”  
   
 _Non un principe venduto al peggior offerente_.  
   
   
   
Leccava la pelle della sua spalla, quasi a dare un sapore all’evidenza. Era una terrestre. L’unica femmina gli fosse data non aveva il suo sangue. Non aveva la coda. Provava quasi ribrezzo per il moncone irsuto della sua. Era piccola. Era fragile. Aveva la pelle chiara e colori impossibili.  
   
Non apparteneva alla sua razza, né alla sua storia. Era un incidente di percorso. Un _accidente_ di percorso. Era la deviazione più grave si fosse concesso in una vita da schiavo. Era il suggello della sua libertà, per quanto quella libertà non fosse che lo stordente rincorrersi attorno a un punto di fuga chiamato _orgasmo_.  
   
   
 _  
Il problema, fondamentalmente, è la paura. Perché puoi raccontarti quanto vuoi la favola del controllo e del maschio dominante e degli appetiti da soddisfare al di sotto dello stomaco: non è vero niente. La verità è che cominci a sentirti a casa, a sentirla tua, a sentirti bene: e tu non vuoi.  
  
Non vuoi la certezza di quei sentimenti così placati e così felici, perché a ribollire dentro è l’insoddisfazione perenne di una vendetta persa, di un titolo senza senso, di tre decadi buttate via.  
  
E se tu la mordessi e accettassi di farla tua, di sentirti a casa, di sentirti bene, perderesti il diritto ad essere l’unica cosa in cui ti riconosci.  
  
Vegeta.  
  
Il figlio di Freezer.  
  
Il figlio di nessuno.  
_   
   
   
“Che vuol dire questo?”  
   
“Me ne vado.”  
   
“Te ne vai? E dove... Di grazia?”  
   
“Torno nello spazio.”  
   
“E... mi... mi lasci così? Io non conto nulla?”  
   
“Ho già preso quello che volevo”  
   
“Vegeta... Tu... Tu non puoi pensare questo. Non adesso… Non adesso che sono incinta… Merda! Aspetto un figlio tuo!”  
 _  
Credeva fosse così stupido da non averlo capito? Da non essersene accorto nel momento stesso in cui l’inevitabile era accaduto?  
_   
“Non so che farmene di un figlio.”  
 _  
E sapeva di mentire... Questa volta._


End file.
